Guild Director
Guild Director — First seen in Angels' Blood and in the prequel short "Angels' Judgment". — This article is for the Director of the Guild. See also: The Guild, Guild Hunters, Guild Headquarters, and Guild Academy. Introduction The Guild Director is the person in charge of the Hunters Guild. About Current Director * Sara Haziz Abilities / Skills / Qualifications * Immunity to all vampiric abilities, especially mind-control. "Angels' Judgmemt" * Only the director has full access to the Guild's computers and files. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 4 Custom * The former Director remains available to the new director till their death."Angels' Judgmemt", ch. Cadre of Ten (prologue) Politics * The Guild Director had to play politics. Everyone was wary of the powerful presence like the Guild. The Director could change that into respect and welcome with a little subtle maneuvering. "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 7 Known Directors * Sara Haziz — current director * Simon — retired, Sara's predecessor "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 2 * Jervois: former European Guild Director in Paris—vampires wemt into bloodlust under his watch Location * The Guild, NYC Species * Hunter-born * Humans Other Details * If the American Guild falls, the ripple effect could be catastrophic. Vampires would go utterly free. Some would slip softly into an ordinary life. But others, others would murder and kill. Because at heart, they were predators. Not so different from angels when all was said and done. "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. Cadre of Ten (prologue) History ✥ A long time ago, the Guild had chosen the veil of secrecy. That resulted in a string of Guild-burnings, killing a devastating number of hunters in the process. "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 7 Back Stories ✥ The former European Guild Director in Paris—Jervois—made a deal with a cabal of vampires. The European Guild went into disarray and the Vampires took advantage. the streets of Paris ran red, killing about 10% of the population from vampire bloodlust. Michaela was the Archangel in charge. She thought the humans needed a lesson in humility. "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 3 Other Associated Characters, Groups, Places, Objects, etc. * Vivek * Guild Hunters * Guild * The Tower * Angels * Vampires * Vampire Necklet * Vampire Protection Authority Events in the Series This section may have '''spoilers'. Think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" if you haven’t read it yet''. 0.5. "Angels' Judgmemt" Cadre meeting on new Guild Director—Simon, the Guild Director who is retiring, submits Sara as the best candidate for his successor to the Cadre of Ten. Michaela, Elijah, were concerned about the strength of the strength of the new director for fear of a rebellion. "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. Cadre of Ten (prologue) 1. Angels' Blood Elena needs full access to the Guild's computers and files for her hunt for uram—Sara grants it. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 4 2. Archangel's Kiss The Guild Director tracked the theft of a crate of Guild daggers to a warehouse in Europe two days after Elena woke.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 27 3. Archangel's Consort 4. Archangel's Blade 5. Archangel's Storm 6. Archangel's Legion 7. Archangel's Shadows 8. Archangel's Enigma Quotes : “The Guild has always been neutral for a reason.” Simon’s spine remained unbending. “Our job is to retrieve vampires who break their Contracts. But through the ages, we’ve often found ourselves in the middle of wars between angels. We survive only because we are seen as neutral. If the Cadre takes too much of an interest, we lose that protection.” — Simon to the Cadre "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. Cadre of Ten (prologue) See Also * Guild Hunters * Guild Headquarters * Guild Academy * The Guild * The Tower * Full Reading List Book References ✥ Category:Titles Category:Guild Members Category:Guild